


No More Tears

by Sans_lover



Series: Mega Brother [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cutesy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover/pseuds/Sans_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a series of story's that involve Mega-Brother, which I guess is a type of AU?  I am not 100% sure who came up with it but I just love the idea of Sans and Papyrus being able to fuse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

You’ve been living with the skeleton brother for several months now.  Everything was great.  They were basically your older brothers.  They took care of you, found you spare clothes and helped you get a job at Grillbys.  You didn’t even miss the overworld anymore.  I mean it wasn’t like you had any family up there anyway, so why go back?  You were sitting on the couch, tying your shoes, getting ready for work when Sans walked in.

 

“Hey Kiddo.”  He said as he ruffled your hair and sat down next to you.  “Getting ready for work?”  He asked as you nodded.  “Want me to walk you over there?”  He asked, knowing that sometimes when you walked to work some of the monsters still liked to pick on ya for being human.

 

“Uh no thank you Sans.  I know you’ve had a long day at work, I won’t bother you with this.”  You smiled at him as you grabbed your jacket, shrugging it on.  “See you later at Grillbys?”  You asked him as you walked towards the door.

 

“Yeah.  See ya then Kiddo.”  He said as he waved a hand.  You smiled and left, shutting the door behind you.  You started to walk to Grillbys with a quick pace, your hands shoved into your pockets.  You were almost there when it happen.  Someone called your name behind you and when you turn around some else tripped you.  Since you had your hands in your pocket you couldn’t break your fall so you landed face first in the snow.

 

It wouldn’t have been that bad, if there wasn’t pavement beneath it.  But you ended up getting a bloody nose and a fat lip from the fall along with several bruises that covered your cheeks.  You could hear whoever did it curse and quickly run off, which was good because you didn’t want them to see you cry.  You sat up and quickly made your way to Grillbys.  Luckily no one was in there so no one saw you crying besides Grillby.

 

He sizzled which you now know was him tsking as he looked you over.  Since you’ve been working there for a little over a month you’ve finally learn to understand him when he spoke.  He grabbed a nearby rag and started to clean off the blood, careful not to touch you with his hand for fear that he would burn you.

 

“Did you see who did this?”  He asked as he put the bloody rag down.  You shook your head as you looked down.  “Sans not going to be happy when he sees this…”  He sizzled as he took your jacket from you.

 

“I know… you’re not gonna call him about it right?”  You asked in fear, but when you saw the phone in Grillbys hand you knew he was.  “Aw c’mon Grillby it could have been an accident!  We don’t need to get Sans involved.”  You slightly begged but it was no use.  When Sans helped you get the job he made Grillby promise that if there was a problem that he would call him right away.  You hid in the kitchen when Grillby made the call.  It didn’t take Sans long to get there as you heard the door slam open.

 

“Where is the kid?”  He asked Grillby.

 

“______! Come out of the kitchen!”  Grillby called as he placed a small drink next to Sans.  You let out a small whimper and poked your head out from behind the door.  When Sans saw the bruises and the fat lip he looked like he was ready to murder someone.

 

“C’mere.”  He said.  You hung your head as you stepped out from the kitchen and walked over to him.  Once you were standing in front of him you stopped.  He gently placed a hand under your chin and lifted your head, forcing you to look at him.  He could see that your eyes were puffy from crying.  “Who did this to ya?”  He asked, his voice void of its usual humor.

 

“I-I don’t know… I didn’t see them.”  You murmured as you averted your eyes.  He huffed as he looked over at Grillby.  

 

“I don’t want the kid working tonight.  The other monsters don’t need to see them like this.  I am taking them home.”  He said.  Grillby didn’t argue as he retrieved your jacket for you.  Sans helped you put it on before he grabbed your hand and lead you back home.  Once you were in Papyrus was nearly on top of you.  Sans told him what had happened before he left and Papyrus was worried sick.

 

“HUMAN!  HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE TELL YOU TO HAVE ONE OF US WALK WITH YOU…”  He said sadly as he lead you over to the couch.

 

“I… I didn’t want to bother Sans… or you… You both are always working hard and I don’t want you to work harder because of me…”  You looked down to the floor, hands grasping your knees slightly.  “I’m use to being picked on anyway… back at my old home I was bullied all the time… This is nothing compared to what they did.”  Papyrus and Sans shared a look as the moved to stand in front of you.  Sans crouched slightly and made you look up at them.

 

“Listen kiddo, down here you have us protecting you.  We are tired of seeing you like this.”

 

“THAT IS RIGHT.  YOU ARE LIKE A SISTER TO US.  WE WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE HAPPY.”

 

“So we wanted to show ya something special.  Something no one else has seen.”

 

You frowned as you watched them.  Sans crawled up onto Papyrus shoulder and they struck a pose.  You found it funny and giggled slightly but after a few seconds they started to glow and morphed together.  Once the glowing stopped the person in front of you was neither Sans or Papyrus.  Instead a new, taller skeleton stood there.  He grinned down at you, his left eye blue while his right was orange.  Holy shit, did they just fused?

 

“Mega-Brother?”  You questioned as you stood.  His smiled broadened as he held out his arms.  You ran into him and hugged him tight, amazed at his ability.

  
“Anytime time you have a problem.  I will come and take care of it.”  His voice was soothing as he ran a slender hand down your back.  “So no more crying dear sister."


End file.
